The Paradox Principle
by Eyes of Glass
Summary: In the shadows of Jump City, a certain villian sits in comtemplation on a certain hero.


Title: The Paradox Principle.  
Author: Eyes of Glass  
Rating: T  
Feedback: I take all ratings and reviews. Constructive criticism would be deeply appreciated.

#

#

_Paradox- __A true __statement__ or group of statements that leads to a __contradiction__ or a situation which defies __intuition__._

There is always something to be enjoyed about paradoxes, I should know, I consider myself to be one. In the rare moments when I am not focused on what the intellectually challenged would consider "illicit activities" I will ponder on the many principles which are born out of contradiction. It is an enjoyable distraction.

I am a paradox, at least to those who know me best, amusing in the sense that they hardly know me at all. They see me as a criminal who prevents crime, a murderer who refrains from killing and a maniac who lacks insanity. How juvenile.

It is entertaining, to say the least, when such epitomes of virtue could look to their own activates and see a similarity to mine. Of course, so called "heroes" would vehemently deny being anything like me. Denial seems to be a recurring trait in the heroic industry.

Robin seems to be an expert in denial.

Indeed, every time we meet, he finds new ways to delude himself that he and I are different. Of course we are not.

The last time we met was unfortunately violent; of course I am sure it was only regrettable for him. Poor broken bird. I cannot lie and say I did not enjoy forcing him to the ground and choking on his wrath. It is the duty of the teacher to punish the wayward student. It is the duty of the master to discipline the straying apprentice.

And he is my apprentice, however much he may deny it.

I can remember the days he served as my right hand. I remember forcing him into doing my bidding when in reality; it was through his own doing he fell into my traps. He may have believed he was making a sacrifice for his friends, but I know he was embracing a side that he wanted to ignore. The side that connects us and divides him from the titans.

When I first met Robin, I freely admit I toyed with him, tested him and tempted him. I know the detective in him was intrigued by mystery I represented. I know that somewhere, in his bravado heart, he slowly began to fear me. And I revelled in his fear.

Whenever we spoke, hardly ever face to face for I prefer to remain distant in my transactions, I noted and relished the anger in his voice and the reluctant fear he hid, even from himself. The fear of something more terrible than he could contemplate.

Robin is a delicious paradox.

Perhaps it the way his innocence is still enticing, or the way his bravery only shows his fear. I imagine his mask is his real personality while the face beneath, whomever it belongs to, is simply an identity he no longer understands or needs.

I have no driving need to unmask Robin. Everything he is as a person is already on the surface.

The same could well be said of me. But I prefer not to think in such simplistic ways about myself.

I know that Robin likes to think me as the villain and himself as the hero, but in time he will learn better. If life was so simple I would have killed him before he even knew my name. Alas, he is to intriguing an individual to simply "dispose of," not to mention our interactions have been getting increasingly interesting.

I think Robin would prefer to forget the time he became my apprentice. I on the other hand remember it fondly and await the day he shall become my student once more. And that day will come for I am not inexperienced and I was not then. Granted, I did not foresee the…unexpected method in which he freed himself from his promise to me but up until that point he was completely in my control.

At the time he was both an investment and an investigation. Mine was an investment into his abilities of which I now have no doubt and an investigation into everything that defined him. Despite the ultimate failure of my venture, I succeeded in both those things. Dispute his outward hatred of crime; I saw what was going on inside him when he committed the heinous acts. His entire system was on fire, endorphins and adrenaline going through him like lightning. Whatever his fellow titans may think, Robin and I both know of the thrill he found in his dark side.

Unfortunately I have had to drive this point into him repeatedly and violently. Such is the power of denial.

In a similar way, Robin may think he hates me but I know he does not. I am aware that I anger him, I show a deceptive mystery he cannot fathom and it awakens a childish rage within him. In a strange way, this endears him to me, despite how irritating it can become. Nonetheless, I know of the enmity between us. He can awaken a rare anger in me, either because of his disrespect or his stubbiness. There are very, very few who can make me angry and Robin is both blessed and cursed that he is one of them.

For one thing it is the only reason I am sometimes tempted to kill him.

I have always stopped short of course, but it hasn't stopped me inflicting harm on the boy. The fact he still fights me is either a sign of bravery or masochism. Possibly both. I know that subconsciously, he wants to be my student and in a way, already is. For although he may snarl like a child at my advice, he follows it. He may sulk at my criticism but learns from it. And every day brings him closer to fulfilling my goals and expectations of him.

He knows I watch him now. He has seen the cameras I have scattered all over the city and perhaps he suspects there is one in Titans tower. Whether or not that is true I shall keep him in suspense. He is easier to ensnare when he is paranoid. Does he fear that I watch him? Perhaps the notion secretly excites him for watching the boy fight over the city is another of my more enjoyable pastimes.

In a simple, perhaps a perfect world, Robin would be the hero and I would just be a villain. Alas for him that is not so. I am the villain indeed, but I know, and Robin knows that I can be so much more. Robin may think he is a hero, but I know in his heart he yearns to be with the darkness I offer so freely.

One day the boy will be mine. In a way, he already is.

#

#

#

_This particular fic sent shivers up my spine as I was writing it though I am amazed I had the tenacity to write a story from Slade's point of view. _

_I did explore every aspect of Slade because I felt it would be wrong to fully divulge such a mysterious villain. However, this is one of my favourite interpretations of how he thinks of Robin._

_Loved it or hated it? Let me know._

_~Eyes_


End file.
